parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Horse
Cast *Belle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Beast - Quick Draw McGraw *Gaston - Rasputin (Anastasia) *LeFou - Peter Pan *Maurice - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Lumiere - Robin Hood *Human Lumiere - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Cogsworth - Little John (Robin Hood) *Human Cogsworth - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Mrs. Potts - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Human Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Chip - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Human Chip - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Human Fifi - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Sultan the Footstool - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Leap (LeapFrog) *The Stove - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Prince Adam - Pinocchio *The Bimbettes - Gwen, Izzy, and Courtney (Total Drama) *Monsieur D'Arque - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *The Peddler Woman - Heather (Total Drama) *The Enchantress - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes *Beauty and the Horse part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Horse part 2 - "Alice" *Beauty and the Horse part 3 - Alice Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Horse part 4 - S.D. Kluger's Invention *Beauty and the Horse part 5 - S.D. Kluger Gets Lost *Beauty and the Horse part 6 - S.D. Kluger Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Horse part 7 - Rasputin Propose to Alice *Beauty and the Horse part 8 - Alice Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Horse part 9 - Alice's New Room *Beauty and the Horse part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Horse part 11 - Alice Meets Tigress, Young Simba, and Destiny *Beauty and the Horse part 12 - Alice is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Horse part 13 - Alice Leaves Her Room/Meeting Robin Hood and Little John *Beauty and the Horse part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Horse part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Alice Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Horse part 16 - Alice Runs Off/Quick Draw McGraw Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Horse part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with Willie the Giant *Beauty and the Horse part 18 - Something Special For Alice/"Something There" *Beauty and the Horse part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Horse part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Horse part 21 - Alice Set Quick Draw McGraw Free *Beauty and the Horse part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Horse part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Horse part 24 - Quick Draw McGraw vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Horse part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Horse part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Alice in Wonderland *Quick Draw McGraw *Anastasia *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Robin Hood *Goldie & Bear *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Lorax *The Lion King *The Lion King 1½ *Finding Dory *Cats Don't Dance *LeapFrog *Fantasia *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Pinocchio *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Fun and Fancy Free *Phineas and Ferb Gallery Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Belle Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as the Beast Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Gaston Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as LeFou SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Maurice Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Lumiere 48226470 goldie-and-bear-s01e11e12-moon-jump-big-good-wolf-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd5-1-x26.png|Beanstalk Jack as Human Lumiere Little John.jpg|Little John as Cogsworth Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Human Cogsworth Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Mrs. Potts Ted's Mom.jpg|Mrs. Wiggins as Human Mrs. Potts Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Chip Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7937.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Human Chip Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Fifi the Feather Duster 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks as Human Fifi Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Wardrobe TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Sultan the Footstool Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Dog Sultan the Footstool Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Stove SVEN2.png|Sven as Philippe Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Prince Adam Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen, Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy, and Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as the Bimbettes Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Monsieur D'Arque Heather.png|Heather as the Peddler Woman MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:HarryDR19